The invention concerns a sensor for detecting fog-like media. Fog-like media are e.g. fog, mist, vapor, smoke or the like. The invention also concerns a method for detecting such fog-like media.
Sensors and methods of this type may be used, in particular in automotive technology, to increase the safety standard of vehicles. The sensors and methods may be used e.g. for automatic switching on and off or control of fog lights of a vehicle, for issuing a warning to the driver or for automatic speed adjustment in dependence on the weather conditions.
The detection of fog-like media is problematic, since these media are generally translucent.
It is therefore the underlying purpose of the present invention to provide a sensor which is suited for detecting fog-like media and also a method for detecting fog-like media.